Taking A Break
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: LGxKimishima oneshot. Little Guy and Dr. Kimishima take a 'break' after some research. Rated M for sex.


**A/N: Hello TT fans! Here's another LGxKimishima oneshot! So it took me a while to figure out how exactly this would play out, but I think it turned out particularly well for my second M rated fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Little Guy exhaled sharply, a steady stream of cool air blown from his mouth. Dr. Kimishima had been piling on the work lately, leaving Little Guy exhausted. Of course, he didn't mind working for Dr. Kimishima, it was his job after all, but sometimes things got a bit stressful.

He leaned back in his chair, stretching, his back cracking a few times. Sighing, he cracked his knuckles before turning back to his Dell PC (he had never really liked Macs) and continued his research on the drug Dr. Kimishima had asked him to analyze. Because he was so into his research, he was startled when Dr. Kimishima's icon popped up on his screen and her voice drifted through the speakers.

"Little Guy? Did you finish analyzing that drug yet?" Little Guy shook his head, though he knew Dr. Kimishima couldn't see him.

"Ah, no Doctor. For some reason it seems as if this drug is nonexistent. It isn't showing up in any the databases I'm searching it in."

"Search harder," was her simple answer. Little Guy's cheeks dusted a light pink.

"Well, I—uh—" He heard her sigh exasperatedly.

"Come on Agent, do you need my help for everything?"

"No Doctor I—" Little Guy blinked a few times, staring at the computer screen. She had ended their chat. He shrugged and shook his head, his fingers continuing to fly across the keyboard.

"This doesn't make sense," he mumbled to himself, new windows opening and closing as quickly as he typed.

"It has to be there," a familiar voice whispered into his ear. Startled, Little Guy jumped in his seat, quickly spinning around to face his attacker. Dr. Kimishima of course.

"Scared Agent?" she asked, an eyebrow arched, sitting in his lap and looping her arms around his neck.

"Wha-? Of course not."

"Good then." She pressed her lips to his softly, his hands resting on her hips and her hand caressing his cheek. The room was silent save for the sound of their lips. The fog in Little Guy's mind cleared long enough for him to realize they were at work.

"Dr. Kimishima," he breathed after he pulled back. "We should be working."

"We're taking a break," she said in a low voice, loosening his tie.

"But what if someone comes in?"

"The door is locked."

"But what if—" she silenced him with a kiss, pulling back a moment later.

"You worry too much Agent." He smiled, kissing her again. Her nimble fingers began undoing his shirt buttons as his hand slowly slid up her side to rest over her breast. Her hands ran over his slight six pack, his muscles contracting at her feathery touch.

Without breaking the kiss, they moved to the couch, both Dr. Kimishima and Little Guy's shirts dropped on the way. Of course, Dr. Kimishima wasn't wearing a bra. At times, Little Guy was upset with this, mostly because his fellow co-workers got to see much more of her chest than he'd like them to see; however, he was the one and only person that got to not only see her breasts, but touch them as well. And because of the dork he was, that made him feel special.

Little Guy straddled her waist, his pants sitting low on his hips as he gently kissed and sucked on Dr. Kimishima's neck. She angled it so that he had better access as her fingers found his belt and undid that, his pants coming undone immediately after that.

His kisses slowly moved down her neck, to her collarbone and then to her breasts, his mouth latching on to her nipple. She moaned quietly as he sucked on it, his hand tending to her neglected breast.

"Mmm, Navel," she breathed.

Though his pants were unbuttoned, they got considerably tighter after that.

His hands tugged her pants along with her panties down to her knees, his hands trailing down to her most intimate area and touching her there.

"Navel, _please._" Little Guy smirked. Dr. Kimishima normally wasn't one to beg, but he always found a way to make her do so. He kicked off his pants and pulled down his boxers, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Ready?" He asked her. Though they had already had sex numerous times, Little Guy always asked before entering her. That was one of the many reasons Dr. Kimishima considered him a gentleman.

She nodded briefly and he pushed into her, both moaning loudly with pleasure.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Naomi, there's someone here from Resurgam to see you." Chief David's voice said from the other side of Little Guy's office door.

"Hey, ah, FBI guy? Naomi? Are you in there?"

"Dammit Gabe," Naomi cursed. Little Guy quickly pulled out of her, climbing off of the couch and tossing Naomi her shirt before snatching his own boxers and pants off of the floor and pulling them on. He had a tough time trying to fit himself back into his pants, but he managed, slipping on his shirt and buttoning it sloppily and throwing his tie around his neck, loosely tying it.

Dr. Kimishima zipped her shirt and tousled her hair a bit before doing a quick scan around the office for anything out of place.

"Open the door!" Little Guy whispered. She rolled her eyes and opened the door, Gabe raising an eyebrow when he saw her.

"Um…there was something strange with the results of that disease you told me to research, so I wanted to talk to you in person, but seems as if something stranger was going on something going on in here. You guys okay?" He poked his head into the room and glanced at Little Guy, whose face was still a bit pink.

"O-oh yeah, fine."

"Whatever," Gabe said with a shrug. "Naomi, I got that information you wanted."

"Thank you Gabe. Little Guy, please send me those test results when you finish."

"Yes Doctor." Gabe and Naomi left the room. Little Guy could faintly hear their voices as they disappeared down the hallway.

"So is he any good?" Gabe asked.

"_Very_ good."

Little Guy's face burned red with embarrassment.

Well, at least he knew he wasn't a disappointment.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely! :) And check out my profile for a link to a video I made of Little Guy and Kimishima! :)**


End file.
